


was it something i said?

by caampbell



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz Pitch - Freeform, Holding, M/M, Oneshot, Simon Snow - Freeform, SnowBaz, he learned how to use his wings properly, simon had to train with the dragon lady from wayward son, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caampbell/pseuds/caampbell
Summary: simon is home.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 13





	was it something i said?

“baz?”

a quiet whisper floated into baz’s ears and he turned to meet _his_ face.

“snow.” he breathed out softly.

“hi, uh, how’ve you been?”

suddenly simon was embraced into a rushed and happy hug. he basked himself into that warm feeling of his lover. “hi, i’m back.” baz sniffled and he laughed. “you idiot.” he kissed him roughly, afraid that if he lets go, he will never see his beloved again.

“i am not going anywhere.” he replied, wondering if snow read his mind. “i am staying here, staying with you. i won’t go anywhere without you.”

baz felt his knees going weak, it’s been months since he last saw simon. by months, he means years. and by years, he means 3. the days baz needed comfort, and love, and _everything a partner should give,_ simon was not there. it wasn’t his fault, he had to learn how to use his wings properly.

“let’s go home okay? we can talk there.” he kissed baz’s forehead softly as the vampire nodded.

  
  


☆☆☆

  
  


simon seated baz on the couch, his head stuffed into simon’s chest. “there, let it all out. anything, the pain, the sadness, the anger, everything.” but baz didn’t. he just held his lover, gently, bathing himself in the feeling of home. “you’re home, simon.” those were the only words that slipped out of his mouth.

“yeah, i’m home.”

baz looked up at him, staring at his eyes, then his lips. he inched forward slowly, letting their lips touch. they kissed like they had all the time in the world, causing them to place their hands every where on each other. 

“baz..” simon grunted. “do you-”

“no.” baz panted, simon giving him wide eyes.

“what?”

“i don’t want to. i just, i just want to hold you. i don’t exactly desire sexual intimacy right now, simon. i need you to hug me, i want to feel like you're here.” he embraced simon once more, and the short man chuckled.

“of course, take all the time in the world, but this time, i’ll be right here.”

“waiting?”

“yes, waiting.”

“for what, simon?”

“for you, my love. i’ll be waiting for you, just how you waited for me. but-”

“this time, you will be right beside me.”

“yeah.”

  
  


**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> ok so yes, simon was hinting they should do the dirty but i said no, not this time. maybe never bc im not good at writing that stuff <3 but i just wanted to add it because it resembles the longing for your lover and their body, you want them whole. you want to love each and every part of them, and that very well includes their body. but i represented it as baz already feeling very loved because simon is home now, and that is all that truly matters. ok thank u for listening :DD


End file.
